


Under Heavy Fire

by amante_del_latte



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante_del_latte/pseuds/amante_del_latte
Summary: Gene hears Snafu gettin’ a little foxy in the foxhole and is as angry as he is arousedIn an attempt to not look at his dick, Eugene took in Snafu’s face, locking eyes with him. He was smirking, staring straight back, unblinking at Eugene, and licked his lips as the light faded.Eugene couldn’t explain why, but his own cock throbbed at the sight.





	Under Heavy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr  
> Kinktober '17 prompts: exhibitionism/voyeurism & masturbation

It was pitch black in Okinawa, so dark that Eugene had begun trusting his peripheral vision more than what he thought he saw right in front of him. He would flinch every time someone in his foxhole or the one next to him breathed too loud, let alone moved - he couldn’t afford to not be careful anymore. The only time he could truly see came when a mortar shell was dropped. Japs had been firing them off intermittently through the night, thankfully always four or five klicks away from any occupied foxholes. Eugene wondering if they were missing on purpose as an intimidation technique, or if they had just gotten so desperate they were literally firing in the dark and hoping something hit.

Either way, the man to foxhole ratio was sparse for the night, and holes were farther apart too. Eugene’s contained only himself, Shelton, and Burgie. The rest of K company was scattered about around them, over 8 feet away at least. Eugene hadn’t been able to sleep, so he took watch. Burgie had made him promise to wake him after a few hours, but Eugene didn’t have the heart to do so, he wanted to let Burgie rest as well. Snafu hadn’t even offered, just plopped down and let his head fall back against the dirt wall before the sun had even fully set. Eugene envied him, even if he was put off but his selfishness. He couldn’t imagine himself caring so little.

A soft sound from a ways next to him made Eugene’s index finger twitch, pulling a ghost trigger as he flinched. Before his muscles could relax he heard it again, at least verifying he hadn’t been deluding himself the first time. They sounded like sighs, which weren’t an uncommon noise in nighttime foxholes. But they were breathy, not like the usual grunts Eugene heard. He wondered faintly if someone near him was in pain, but the thought was banished from his head as a soft moan erupted from somewhere in the darkness to his right. He nearly leapt up to a standing position, but the gun in his lap prevented this. Instead it fell to his side as his legs jerked, and a gargled curse left him as his body twitched. Laughter then reached his ears, a familiar snicker he would have been able to place no matter how dark it had been.

“What’s that? Ya never heard a man pleasure himself before, Sledgehamma?” Snafu drawled, laughter in his voice. Eugene bristled, immediately defensive.

“Not soundin’ like a fucking woman I haven’t,” he bit back, but Snafu just laughed at him.

“Like you would even know what a woman pleasuring herself sounds like, Eugene.” Snafu rustled his pants, spit, and suddenly Sledge could hear it, the wet sound of him sliding his hand over his cock.

“Jesus Shelton, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with me, Eugene, you’re the one who don’t know what it sounds like when a man tugs on his cock. I’m givin’ you a private lesson, Sledgehamma. Enjoy the show.” Snafu sped up momentarily, groaning low in his throat and seeming to show off. Eugene realized his jaw had slackened and quickly clenched it closed, grinding his teeth against each other. Snafu carried on, forcing Eugene to listen to him stroking himself and moaning, over exaggerated and throaty sounds that snaked their way into Gene’s ears and rung.

“You’re some kind of fucked up if you can think about cumming while Japs are firin’ at us,” Eugene finally snarled, his anger built up enough. It worsened when all Shelton did was snicker at him again, and he didn’t stop jerking his cock either.

“Maybe you’re the one who’s fucked up Eugene, if killin’ Japs is all you can think of at all.” Eugene seethed as he heard Shelton tug his pants down further, shifting in the dirt. He tried to think of something to snap back, but the familiar whistle of a mortar flying overhead forced him to swallow it.

The shell landed a few klicks to their east, far enough that they could hardly hear muffled screams from holes that were close to the site. But it was close enough for the fire to let off a little light, their foxhole illuminated for a moment or two.

That’s when Eugene saw Snafu, lit up orange in all his glory. His shirt was tugged halfway up and his pants halfway down, exposing him. His cock was out and on display in his hand, hard and bigger than Sledge had imagined - not that he tried to imagine Snafu’s cock often. In an attempt to not look at it, he took in Snafu’s face, locking eyes with him. He was smirking, staring straight back, unblinking at Eugene, and licked his lips as the light faded.

Eugene couldn’t explain why, but his own cock throbbed at the sight.

“Ya like seein’ that, Sledgehamma?” Snafu taunted, still stroking himself. “I bet you do, seein’ my big dick probably gonna make you stop thinkin’ ‘bout Japs for a minute or too.”

“Go fuck yourself Shelton,” Eugene growled back weakly.

“Thing is, tha’s already what I’m doin’.” Snafu gave himself another few quick strokes before he continued talking, though his voice dropped to a lower whisper. “Maybe I like you watchin’, thinkin’ about me tuggin’ my cock.” Eugene throbbed again at this, growing hard in his pants. He tried to ignore Snafu, thinking it would get him to stop talking.

“I betcha like hearin’ it too,” Snafu continued, much to Eugene’s dismay, “betcha wish you were tuggin’ on your own cock right now. Is’t gettin’ hard, Eugene?” Sledge cursed himself that he was, in fact, becoming unbearably hard in his pants, spurred mostly by Snafu’s soft groans.

“I won’t tell nobody if ya start jackin’ it too Sledgehamma, I promise.” Eugene knew Snafu was taunting him - but maybe there was some truth in that. As fucked as Shelton was, he didn’t seem like the type of man to snitch. Either was, Eugene couldn’t afford to ignore the way his cock was rubbing against the fabric of his pants, and he tried to unbuckle them as quietly as possible.

Snafu groaned low when he heard Eugene shifting and beinging to stroke himself, clearly excited at the development.

“Ooooh la, I like the thought of you strokin’ yourself to me, Sledgehamma.”

“It ain’t to you Shelton, I’m just hard.”

“Yeah? From hearin’ me moan an’ tug, right?” Eugene didn’t want to humor Snafu with an answer, and he took that for an affirmative.

“I like that,” he repeated, “makes me fuckin’ harder, even.”

“Cut the shit Shelton, or I’m not gonna be able to cum.”

“Oh you’ll cum boy, because I’m music to ya ears right now.” Snafu let out another moan for extravagance, and Eugene was furious that it made him twitch in his hand. Thankfully Snafu stuck to just groaning after that, a blessing and a curse. They stroked themselves separately, Eugene trying to stifle his grunts and Snafu making no such attempts. As Eugene was reaching his orgasm, however, Snafu started talking again.

“What are ya thinkin’ ‘bout, Sledgehamma?” he asked, and Eugene scoffed at him.

“A nice soft rack,” he lied, and Snafu seemed to know it by the way he grunted.

“Ya wanna know what I’m thinkin’ about?”

“Not particularly.” That was the truth - Eugene just wanted Snafu to shut up, or maybe moan a bit, so he could cum. He tensed as he heard the whistle of another mortar, but Snafu seemed to not.

“I’m thinkin’ ‘bout shooting my cum all over ya Sledgehamma, right on your face,” Snafu informed him, and Eugene’s jaw slacked open as his orgasm hit him entirely at the wrong time, his cock twitching in a way that made his stomach lurch. The mortar hit somewhere to their west this time, Sledge couldn’t tell how far out - but certainly closer than the last. He hardly heard Snafu moan, quite loudly, this time, over the sound of it exploding on impact.

This time when he was lit up, Eugene got a full view of Snafu in ecstasy, his head rolled back and his hand moving rapidly up and down his cock. He was illuminiated just long enough for Eugene to see him start to cum, the liquid shooting out over Snafu’s stomach. When Eugene followed its trajectory up, he locked eyes with Snafu again, the same cocky smirk plastered across his face. Eugene looked away as the light faded, but the damage had been done. Snafu grunted a few more times as he finished cumming, and Eugene hastily tucked himself away.

“I hope ya enjoyed that lesson as much as I did, Sledgehamma. Hope we do it again sometime.” Eugene fumed, but before he could bite back, another voice piped up.

“Can the two of you give it a rest?” Burgie asked, exasperated, and Eugene felt shame roll over him like a wave. Nothing else was said after that, though Snafu did shift and grunt a bit. It was Burgie who finally spoke again, a little bit amused.

“Moan like that again next time and the Japs are gonna bomb us for sure, Snafu.”


End file.
